


You Must Live, For Me

by sakemori



Series: Scouting Legion Poetry [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aww, Poem - Freeform, Poetry, Scouting Legion Poem, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6053422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikasa's thoughts on Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Must Live, For Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChaosAngel1111](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/gifts).



**Y** es, I am over-protective  
**O** f my only living family left and I  
**U** tilize my everything to keep you safe

**M** ore often than not I worry  
**U** rgently that you won't  
**S** tay alive and  
**T** hat I'll lose you again just like everyone else

**L** osing you would mean that  
**I** would no longer exist, my  
**V** ery soul would cease  
**E** ven you must realize that

**F** ortunately, you're very stubborn  
**O** r you'd have died long ago.  
**R** emember when you saved me? It's the same thing.

**M** oving on is impossible if you were to die.  
**E** ren, you are my everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm still on a poem-spree for this fandom. What of it? Seriously, blame ChaosAngel1111 for it. It's her fault.
> 
> Did I get her right? Mikasa, I mean...


End file.
